


豹与狼

by AshGreyS



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGreyS/pseuds/AshGreyS
Summary: “我已经教过你如何克制自己的本能”，他轻抚着年轻的哨兵，“是时候教你如何发泄了”。top Bruce Wayne，bottom Ra's al Ghul
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Henry Ducard, Bruce Wayne/Ra's al Ghul
Kudos: 6





	豹与狼

**Author's Note:**

> 我又来放雷啦！  
> 个人设定：哨兵和向导的最终结合是在身体结合前提下的精神链接，链接成功后，双方可以感知对方的思维。  
> 精神兽也可以doi，但只有少数人真的这么搞，我文里搞了不怎么隐晦的隐喻。

他在能够击碎任何哨兵理智的热潮里嘶吼着自己都不知道意思的混乱词句，哨兵过于敏锐的五感对周围环境的感知信息无法抑制地倾泻进头脑，他的双手撕扯着变得难以忍受的衣物，寒风中无意识抖动的身体又突然落入了一个熟悉的怀抱。  
“放松，布鲁斯。”杜卡扣住他的后颈，把胡乱撕扯的身躯按进自己的怀中，外放的精神力安抚着哨兵同样处于混乱中的精神。  
“杜卡……”仿佛抓住浮木的溺水者，布鲁斯紧紧地攥着年长的向导的衣服，力道大的几乎扯破布料，被药物意外引发的结合热是年轻的哨兵从未感受过的感受，痛苦，灼热，混乱，只有师长身上微凉的温度勉强给了他慰藉。  
“嘘，没事的，这只是暂时的”，谁也没有想到会出现这样的意外，或者又并非意外，杜卡的眼神微暗，对待学生的动作却依旧温和柔软。  
哨兵的思维躁动不安，身体却因为向导的存在显现出了异样的反应，直到被突然暴起的年轻人按倒在地上，一心二用的导师才发现了异常。杜卡暗骂自己的懈怠，哨兵与向导之间的吸引力可从来不止精神，“布鲁斯”，暴起的哨兵可不像平常那么好说话，杜卡的呼唤只换来脖颈上的一阵刺痛，年轻人的犬齿深入皮肤，鲜血的味道反倒让哨兵混乱的思绪有了片刻的清醒。  
我伤到了他，布鲁斯在短暂的清醒中松开对导师的禁锢向后退开，“离我远点，杜卡”，背对着对方的低哑的声音响起。这个向导应当属于我，哨兵的本能咆哮着，又被坚定地镇压下去。我不会像个被本能支配的野兽，布鲁斯紧咬着牙，敏锐地听着杜卡从地上爬上的声音，那声音远离，随即房门被关闭上锁，脚步声却又逼近了他，直到停在他的身边。亨利杜卡，他所尊敬爱慕的师长，他意图染指侵犯的向导，坚定地拥抱了他，他亲吻了布鲁斯的侧脸，又吻住了年轻人不自觉张开的薄唇。哨兵感觉到对方柔软的胡须蹭在自己的脸上轻如鹅毛的触感，“没关系的，布鲁斯”，他侧头轻声说，温热的呼吸打在哨兵发烫的耳廓上。  
“一味的压抑本能也并非好事”，杜卡松开的手放在了年轻人躁动的欲望上，相当有技巧的几下抚摸，就让布鲁斯忍不住挺起身子试图得到更多。  
“我已经教过你如何克制自己”，急躁的年轻人仰头胡乱亲吻着他，杜卡耐心地接受了这毫无章法的亲近，他引导着年轻人亲吻着他，唇齿交锋间含糊不清的话语依旧，“现在是时候叫你释放自己的本能了”，热潮的混乱再度席卷了布鲁斯的理智，他最后只能听到杜卡轻柔的安抚，“一切都交给我吧。”  
他从来没有给人做过这个，但对人体结构的研究还是让他娴熟地用唇舌侍弄着布鲁斯勃起的阴茎，年轻人呜咽着抖动着身体，又被他安抚下来。临近高潮，他放任着哨兵抓着他的头发在他口中顶弄，腥臊的阴茎头抵在他的喉咙口激起他反射性的干呕，但这似乎让年轻人更加兴奋，直到最后，他被突然喷涌的精液呛住不停咳嗽，口腔内火辣辣的痛感也没有消退。  
杜卡仰头靠在墙上深吸着气，伏在他肩头的哨兵躁动不安，却用难得的耐心听从着他。他握着哨兵的手腕向下探索着自己的谷道，狭窄而干涩的穴道的开发艰难又带着疼痛，他的阴茎却因此胀大，和年轻人同样坚挺着的欲望相对，哨兵胡乱地啃咬着他的脖颈，轻微疼痛却不会再次咬出血。“耐心点，my boy”，杜卡的声音发着抖，却依旧理智地劝诫他，他感受着体内的手指缓缓地深入，直到碰到了某个凸起，突如其来的快感让他绷紧了身体，骤然收缩的内壁挤压着年轻人的手指，哨兵动了动身子，他们的阴茎因此而相互摩擦，吐出些许清液。但那手指却没有停止动作，他喘息着弓起身子，感受着体内修长的手指的旋转抽插，毫无章法地在前列腺上摩擦，却让他忍不住呻吟，年轻的哨兵突然亲吻他，将他的呻吟尽数吞下。向导的身体自发地分泌肠液，在手指的搅动下发出“咕啾咕啾”的阵阵水声，“慢…慢点——啊…”他的声音又被凑上来的年轻人堵在口中，快感层层叠加，直到他颤抖着释放，微凉的精液洒在他们的腹间，后穴剧烈收缩却止不住的失禁感无法忽略，杜卡双目失神，依靠着墙壁平复呼吸。  
“Good boy，”他亲吻着学生，许久没有感受过的情欲被年轻人的举止挑起，虽然因为结合热而混乱，布鲁斯却依旧把握时机，在他的后穴因为高潮而放松的时候探入了第三根手指，他情不自禁地在那些手指深入的时候摇摆着臀部试图吞入更多。当第四根手指也伸入后，他喘息着张开双腿，“可以了，进来吧。”于是那早已按捺不住的年轻人迅速收回了手，将蠢蠢欲动的勃起径直捅入。他湿透了的穴道迫不及待地吞下了整根，这一瞬间的刺激让他们两人都呻吟出声来。  
杜卡夹紧了布鲁斯冲刺的腰，性致旺盛的年轻人每一下都是大开大合地顶入，猛烈的冲撞即使是他也承受不住，偏偏次次都只是浅浅擦过他的敏感点让感受过纯粹快感刺激的身体忍不住渴求更多。后背最开始撞击墙壁的刺痛感已经麻木，年轻人的黑发轻扫在他的身上，他搂紧了年轻人的脖子，在快感的堆积中叫出声，终于在哨兵在他体内射出来后颤抖着达到高潮。  
精神图景的震动换回了布鲁斯的神智，他的感官从未像现在这样舒适过，他的头深埋在杜卡的颈侧，感受着师长的手在背上轻柔地抚摸。一向情感相当内敛的年轻人沉默着搂紧了导师，他的精神兽却全然不在意主人的含蓄。黑豹直接压倒灰狼热情地舔毛，原本整齐的毛发瞬间变得凌乱不堪，灰狼不习惯地晃了晃脑袋，却默许了兴奋的猫科生物的动作。低沉地笑声回荡在胸膛里，“你的精神兽可比你坦诚多了”，杜卡亲昵地吻了吻清醒的哨兵的侧脸，温情弥散在这对师生之间，还未消失的情欲同样升腾起来。杜卡放松了紧绷的肢体，“My boy,你可以对我做任何事”，他将控制权交给了布鲁斯，任由年轻人在他身上作为。  
长久以来的柔术训练会让人的肢体更加灵活柔软，这一点在他们过去的对战演练中表现得已经很明显了，但在性事中又是另一种体会，特别是当杜卡的一条腿被压在胸口上，两条腿几乎呈直线，这个姿势能让布鲁斯操进去更深，几乎连那两个囊袋都要直接塞进去，他抬高身子抽出阴茎，又狠狠地整根撞进去。师长的嗓子几乎破了音，偏偏小穴又湿又热地紧咬着他不放，层层堆叠的软肉每一次退开都会不舍地纠缠，再次顶入又更热情地吞咽，让他快把持不住地直接射出来。  
“哈……太棒了！布鲁斯…好深……”杜卡胡乱地说着连他自己听了都会脸红的话，发软的手臂在年轻人结实的肩背上比起搂抱更像是抚摸。彻底清醒过来的哨兵在做爱的时候更有技巧一些，每次粗暴地顶入都是在他的敏感点碾磨，来势汹汹的快感让他的身体彻底被布鲁斯俘虏了，被按着他的想法任意摆弄。精神力传来的异样感觉也让他来得及匆匆扫一眼被那只黑豹整个挡住的狼，接着就又被年轻人拖拽进欲望的漩涡。  
哨兵的精神力径直贴在了向导严密的精神屏障上，丝毫没有掩盖他想要更进一步的关系的意图，突然显现的直白炽热的情感让向导几乎当时就要打开屏障，和他完成最后的链接，但也只是几乎。“不行”，强行打起精神的杜卡拒绝，现在还不行，他主动将身体又迎上不解委屈又有些羞恼的年轻人，“还不到时候，耐心点，my boy”，等到你完成那最后的一课，我们的关系才能真正确立。布鲁斯泄愤似的在他的后颈咬了一口，决意把被拒绝而生的情绪都用实际行动来表达，他了解他的师长，既然现在拒绝了那么也不会有回旋的余地，但这并不耽误他掐着对方的腰腹，直接撞到最深处。已经习惯了他的入侵的蜜穴乖顺地缠咬了上来，依旧紧致柔软的内壁却因为自行分泌以及被射进去的体液变得湿滑，随便一动就发出水液被挤压的声音，大部分都已经流出了穴口，顺着发软颤抖的腿滴落。布鲁斯抵着那张流水的小嘴最深处碾压旋转，满意地听到了年长者即使埋在臂膀里也清晰可闻的呻吟，有些沙哑的嗓音和隐约的哭腔更令他性致勃发，随即又猛烈地冲刺，带着师长发软的身躯一同动作，明显地泛着红色的臀腿随着撞击发出闷响，即使是主人变调的淫叫都无法掩盖。  
杜卡不知道自己是什么时候才被满足的年轻人放过的，只记得自己最后被迫坐在布鲁斯的阴茎上的时候腰都直不起来，只能任由年轻人施为，回忆起意乱情迷之际说的那些胡话还有被恶趣味的床伴逼着拗出的姿势和称呼，即使是他也难得掩面。但稍一动作饱受折磨的身体就在抗议，身后年轻人的体温更是难以忽视，勉强不去在意那双紧搂着他的双手，他呼唤着自己的精神兽，然后看着好不容易从那团黑色里爬出来的灰狼跌跌撞撞地来到他身边，回到精神图景后更是精神恹恹什么也没说，他沉默了，别扭的姿态和昨天异样的感觉都有了解释。这个恶趣味的得寸进尺的小混蛋，“小混蛋”本人倒是毫无知觉的沉睡着，甚至把怀里的人肉抱枕抱得更紧，完全不顾及对方被摧残了那么久的腰腿。杜卡轻叹了口气，对这个被他默许着宠出来的学生毫无办法，还未完全恢复的精力让他也只能以这样一个姿势，同布鲁斯一样沉沉睡去。  
事实证明，引发了布鲁斯的结合热的药剂是个意外，甚至由于生产年份和手法的古老无法复刻，但他和杜卡的身体结合却不止这一次了，只是不再像第一次那么激烈，师长还是拒绝最终的精神链接，还不到时候，他总是这么安抚急躁的哨兵。哨兵的训练进展更快，直到在最后那一战中，他的刀无声地架在了导师的脖子上，杜卡几乎抑制不住脸上的笑意。他为之骄傲的学生没有辜负他的期待，只要再完成最后小小的考验，他隐藏了许久的秘密也可以向他全盘吐露，他们会一起成为恶人的恐惧。  
你怎么敢！怎么敢为了一个罪犯而背叛联盟！你怎么敢为了哥谭而背叛我！杜卡满腔的怒火还未宣泄便被这个哨兵直接击昏，火焰，厮杀，爆炸，最后是雪山之上的寒风和几乎坠落的失重感，但有一只手紧紧地抓住了他，将他从鬼门关拉了回来。因为意识中断被抛出的灰狼同样昏迷着，黑豹咬住它的后颈甩在背上，跟着主人将幸存者送到了牧民的家中。  
雷霄古从昏迷中苏醒，“他救了你”，那人给他端来了热茶，只简单告诉了他结局，烧毁了他的房子，差点置他于死地，最后却又救了他的命的，那个叛徒，离开了。同情心是你最大的弱点，我提醒过你了，布鲁斯，他收回了萎靡不振的精神兽，毫无防备地摔在石壁上虽然没有损伤到筋骨，却也让他不得不修养一段时间。雷霄古的军团不会因为这个意外就被摧毁，他们的目的也不会为此而改变。很快，他就会展示给他的学生看，他真正的手段。


End file.
